A Rose Between The Wolves
by AdmiralFirestorm
Summary: Prince Seto has a crush on Princess Serenity but with the fast approaching war and Serenity's arranged marriage to Prince Ryuo he may not be able to voice his feelings. Watch as he travels the land, through all kingdoms for one girl. SxS other couples revealed later. Am gonna write sequels and mini stories based off of this one. Main parring is SetoxSerenity.


CHAPTER 1 ADVENTURE IN NEW DOMINO

Prince Seto stared out the window of the carriage as they rattled along the dirt road close to the border of the Kingdom of Domino. He was in absolute boredom.

He was a young lad of 15 with neat and shining chestnut brown hair and deep cerulean blue eyes. He had well tanned skin which was the reason for many young ladies in the Kingdom sneaking in the castle in the middle of the night to try and kidnap him.

He was wearing a fine red vest and fine wool shirt of the color white. He was also wearing a comfortable black overcoat.

He was on his way to a Gala in the Kingdom of Kawai where all the Princes and Princesses would gather. From the Kingdoms of Domino and New Domino to the Kingdoms of Ishtar and Illusions. He had been to several of these Gala's in past years and found out at the last one that the King of the hosting Kingdom would engage his eldest daughter or son to another's.

Seto was not yet the age where he could be auctioned off to a naïve young lady. Seto was glad his brother Mokuba was not old enough either. He sat in the carriage next to him.

The only reason Seto ever enjoyed any part of these Gala's was the satisfaction of being able to see his few friends outside of the servants and Kingdom. His closest and oldest friend Prince Robert of New Domino was the one who kept in touch the most. He was one of the few not annoying ones. Seto also kept close tabs on Princess Serenity of the Kawai Kingdom whom he had a slight infatuation for. Yet it was easier to communicate with New Domino.

This was because Domino and New Domino were sister Kingdoms and lay on each others borders so if you left Domino from the North or West or New Domino by the South or East then you will enter the other Kingdom. So seeing as their fathers did a lot of diplomacy business they became good friends.

"Seto are we almost there yet!" Mokuba wined as they continued to rattle along. Seto sighed at his brothers impatience. However that was not the only reason for his discomfort. There were rumors that Prince Ryuo of the Kingdom of Bakura was courting Princess Serenity. Seto would die if that was true.

"Mokuba we still have a good two weeks to go. We have just crossed the border into New Domino and the Kawai Kingdom is several miles outside its western border. So we will just have to wait." Seto said sadly that he would have to listen to Mokuba's wining for two weeks and then listen to him for two weeks coming back.

Suddenly the carriage came to an abrupt halt. They heard voices outside one clearly belonging to the driver and the others sounded like bandits. Seto quickly opened the door to a secret compartment in the back and shoved Mokuba in and then shut it.

Outside the voices continued. Seto heard the faint click of a gun and it became clear that these men were armed.

" 'O's in this 'ere carriage?" Came the gruff and heavy tone of one of the bandits. He heard the driver's whimpering response.

"That'ssss none of your busssinesss." The driver stuttered out and Seto heard a loud response.

" If ya won' tell us then we's gonna shut yar trap!" What followed was a loud and resounding BANG. There was no hope that the driver could be saved now. A loud THUMP on the ground confirmed that.

Suddenly the door was yanked open and rough hands grabbed Seto and pulled him outside. He was forced to the ground and rough hands grabbed the back of his neck and held him down. He tried to look at anything but the unmoving body of the driver.

"So da Prince was in da carriage. 'Ell we 'an make a fortune off dis." The were all focused on him and didn't notice Mokuba run out of the back of the carriage. At least until he accidentally bumped into one of the bandits.

" Well well well look at what we 'ave 'ere." The bandit said as he grabbed Mokuba and held him high laughing as he watched Mokuba struggle. The bandits were all laughing and cackling when a new sound invaded all their ears. One which struck fear in their very core.

The sound of horse's galloping towards them all.

The lead bandit turned to the trees just as a group of twelve horseman nay thirteen emerged out of the woods. Twelve were clearly Knights who bore rifles and the leader who took point was a young man of about 16 bearing white armor and a snow white horse.

"Charge!" The young man said as the Knights raised their rifles and then the man sent Seto a look that said "Duck down if you want to live!" and Seto did just that. He dove to the ground when the bandit loosened his grip. Shock was the bandits initial response at least until the Knights fired.

There was another ear-splitting BANG and several of the bandits dropped to the ground clutching their sides. The rest ran into the woods. The Knights rode off after them and the man dismounted and walked towards Seto. The man offered Seto a hand which he gladly took. With a little effort Seto was brought to his feet.

"Well old friend you just cant keep yourself out of trouble can you?" The two laughed merrily as they caught up on old times. Robert was a fine young lad with golden blonde hair and sparkling sky blue eyes.

They talked and then Robert gave Seto and Mokuba spare horses and invited them to stay at New Domino Castle for the Gala had been postponed because of a storm.

"Finally we will be able to sleep on something that's not a cuison!" Mokuba cheered and Seto and Robert laughed their heads off. They mounted the horses and rode onwards towards New Domino Castle.

IN THE KAWAI KINGDOM AT CASTLE KAWAI

Princesses Serenity just stared out upon the castle grounds from the balcony of her room. She sighed in contentment as she looked at the garden she had created and tended to. The grounds had become so peaceful and beautiful over the past two years.

She knew that she should not be so out in the open considering the tension between the Bakura Kingdom and the Kawai Kingdom which was now close to bordering war. The tension grew everyday and there was actually a reasonable explanation.

The Prince had approached Serenity and attempted to court her and when she refused he became enraged and the alliance between the two Kingdoms was broken.

500 years ago all the Kingdoms had originally been at war with each other with small fragile alliances holding. Devastation was every where and chaos reigned. The only long standing, strong alliance was the alliance between New Domino and Domino. 100 years before the war the two regions of Domino had been one large region but after an argument between the Domino King and his brother. They separated.

The alliance between them all had been formed 200 years ago and was the only thing which kept them together. And now she had been the one to break it.

She heard the door open behind her and knew it was her brother Joey.

"Serenity there you are. I have been looking for you everywhere." He came up and stood next to her.

"And you found me in my room. What a strange twist of fate!" Serenity said chuckling and smiling for a second but then the grim feeling returned.

"Joey how can I laugh when I might be responsible for starting a war. I could be the one to blame for the death of millions of innocent people!" She began to cry and weep and some tears fell down to the garden far below. Joey pulled her into an embrace and patted her on the back.

"Don't say that Serenity. You aren't to blame for that that _things _actions. Its his fault not yours and it isn't war yet." Serenity still couldn't shake the feeling of dread. She was hoping to apologize to Prince Ryuo at the Gala in one week but because of a raging storm the Gala had been put off for another month.

She was thankful that she was not yet old enough to be married off to some naïve Prince who just cared about themselves.

There were only a few descent ones among the wide array of nobles across the regions. And the most descent ones were Prince Mokuba, Prince Robert, Prince Yugi, Prince Yami, and Prince Seto. They were the most respectable and respected of the bunch. The others were like tyrants.

"I am going to go to bed Joey so can you leave me be for now." Joey nodded and walked out of the room while his sister got ready for bed.

TWO DAYS LATER AT NEW DOMINO CASTLE

Seto, Mokuba, and Robert finally reached the castle after two days of travel. They had no trouble seeing as Robert led them along the Eastern River road which was too close to the Castle Alorius where New Domino's proud army trained.

As they approached the castle Seto noticed that it looked different from the last time he saw it. Probably because the last time he saw it was 10 years ago and every thing seemed huge to him. However the castle still looked huge.

The main walls of the castle surrounded the large part of the city stuck in between two mountains while the huge castle keep and main city and fortress sat on an island upon the lake connected to the rest of the city by a bridge.

Robert stuck his hand out before they reached the gate.

"Hold up I love playing this trick on the guards. They should know its me by now seeing as I do it every time I come through the gate but they remain stubborn. Now put your hoods up and cloaks on." They did as they were told and soon the gray folds covered them entirely making them entirely unrecognizable.

They rode up to the guard post and as soon as they attempted to pass the guards crossed their rifle ends. Blocking their path.

"Halt who goes there?" One asked as he put on a sneer and glare.

Beneath the hood Robert silently chuckled.

"Who wants to know?" He responded to the guard. The guard took on a purplish hue as he became angry.

"Listen here scoundrel! We don't take impudence like that here! Now be gone you beggar!" The guard shouted as he didn't notice his partner bowing and nervously shaking for the strangers had taken off the hoods and cloaks.

"John shut up!" The other guard hissed at his partner. The guard stared and had a puzzled expression.

"Why would I bow to this pathetic imbecile!" That was when Robert spoke.

"Now now is that any way to talk to your Prince." The man suddenly realized he had insulted his Prince. And even worse than last time the Prince had pulled this trick.

Robert was seething with anger something no one wanted to be on the receiving end of. The guard had shown disrespect towards his Prince and it was far more serious than what was usually said when he pulled his trick.

Seto and Mokuba pulled their horses back a few paces. They had seen Robert angry before and knew that there was no saving that guard now. They figured that instead of just refusing passage as usual the guard had actually gone so far to insult him.

He snapped his fingers and two guards appeared and stood on either side of the offender.

"Your punishment for insulting the Prince is that you are fired but that is all." The guard was stripped of his uniform (AN: He is wearing regular clothes underneath and by regular I mean rags seeing as the army didn't pay well back then.) and weapon. He walked down the road towards one of the villages.

They continued through the gate in silence. That was continued when Seto and Mokuba saw how much the city had changed.

Instead of small wood huts there stood strong white marble houses and shops. The ground was paved and birds fluttered around. There were one level houses, two levels, large open air shops, markets, blacksmiths, schools, pillars, archways, and everything.

Carriages rattled down the street and civilians were scattered here and there chatting or shopping or just walking around. They rode down a cobblestone path until they reached the bridge. The sentries bowed and allowed them on their way.

"So what do you think of the city?" Robert asked trying to break the silence. He was successful.

"It was-" Seto began but he was cut off by Mokuba.

"It was amazing! All the huge houses and shops!" He was very excited as they dismounted and the stable boys took the horses to the stables. He hopped from one foot to the other as he couldn't wait to see the castle.

"Can we go in?" Mokuba asked frantically. Seto chuckled as Robert opened the doors to the entrance hall.

The hall was huge. It had to be at least forty feet high and the walls were covered in intricate tapestries with even more intricate designs on them. There were suits of armor and torches and doors aplenty.

Red satin rugs lined the floor. They walked towards the stairway. When they got there Robert turned to them.

"I take it you remember where the guest rooms are. I had my troops take the carriage back here so the luggage has already been delivered. The kitchen is on this floor in the East Wing second hallway on the right and fourth door on the left. Need anything else feel free to holler." He began to walk away and Seto and Mokuba thanked him for letting them stay. After all it wouldn't have been fun to travel through a hurricane and arrive at the doors of death.

They were walking up the stairs when Robert turned back around and motioned one of the servants over.

"Adrian please take Mokuba to his room. Seto come with me a moment. Some things need discussing." Seto nodded and walked with him towards a room he said was the library.

Mokuba was led upstairs to one of the guest rooms.

When they reached the library Robert opened the door and then when they were in he locked it.

He turned back to Seto.

"Seto has news reached Domino yet of the Kingdom of Bakura's breakaway? If so then they are not giving the full story. My spies tell me that Prince Ryuo is preparing for war. A full fledged war against the Kingdom of Kawai. This could have disastrous results." Robert paced back and forth while Seto thought. News had indeed reached Domino of King Bakura's separation but not the reason or this other information.

"We haven't yet heard why or any of the specifics but we have heard of the general information." Seto looked confused at why Robert was telling him this when it didn't concern their Kingdoms.

"You may be wondering why I am telling you this. Well I will answer. I am telling you this because the Kingdom of Bakura is still allied to a few of the Kingdoms. And some of these don't like the Kingdom of Kawai. It could turn into a war across the entire globe. That is why the Kingdom of Kawai decided to host this Gala. In order to resign a peace treaty." Robert stated hurriedly as Seto suddenly realized the gravity of it all. If one nation goes to war they all do. The peace that had prospered for 200 years might finally be broken.

"Also they broke away because Prince Ryuo courted Princess Serenity and she refused him her hand. So in a fit of rage he broke away. Looks like he wasn't your crush's type." Robert began laughing his head off as Seto turned a deep shade of crimson. It was well known among his closest friends that he had a slight crush on Princess Serenity.

He silenced his friend by punching him in the gut causing him to double over in pain.

"Okay we will discuss this tomorrow and I have to warn you that tomorrow night is The Alliance Festival. People will be coming to the castle to celebrate the 201st year of unity between the nations or at least 201st year of peace. You remember last time you visited during it 3 years ago." Robert chided and Seto sour fully remembered that day when he had been 12 and visited the Kingdom of New Domino for The Alliance Festival. He had been swarmed by girls who attempted to hold him hostage. Luckily they failed.

Seto bid him goodnight and walked out into the hall and walked upstairs to the guest room he would be staying in. Robert stayed in the library to contemplate all the events happening at the moment.

He took a few books down and walked over to his private study on the far side of the library. As he was walking along the maze of shelves he was fully aware of unfriendly eyes on him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a dark figure dart in and out of corners.

When he reached his study he became aware that their were three figures following him. He opened the door and heard the sound of running feet. He quickly side-stepped and held the door at an angle so that his attacker crashed into the door.

"OOOWWW!" The figure said as he staggered back clutching his nose. Another figure ran at Robert but he just grabbed the figures outstretched arm and flipped him. He dropped down and swung his legs in an arc and scythed the final intruders legs out from beneath him.

There came a resounding smash as the final figure fell. Robert quickly lit a torch and hung it back on the wall. The light revealed three very expensively dressed figures on the floor in pain.

"Well if it aint the Three Idiotteers. Why are you in my castle? (AN: If you wonder why a 16 year old is in charge even if he is the prince well in the story I am having it be so that his father is ill and entrusted rule of the Kingdom to his son.) Spying? Assault and Battery? Burglary? Or perhaps kidnapping eh?" He crossed his arms and tapped his foot while glaring at them. All three were Prince's.

The one who had first attacked him was Prince Tristan of Taylor (AN: Give me a break its hard to figure out a name for the Kingdom he's from.) who was still clutching his nose which was bleeding. The second was Prince Devlin of Otogi (AN: I just think Prince Duke sounds weird because Prince and Duke are title's so it would seem odd to have someone called both.) who was grasping his arm in pain from where it had snapped back from the flip. The last was Prince Ryuo who was holding his ankle where the heel of Roberts shoe had dug into it.

"Did you have to attack us?!" Ryuo shouted in pain as Robert chuckled while looking down at the pitiful fools.

"Last I recall you attacked me first. Now get up and tell me what it is you want you sniveling dogs!" Robert shouted even though with how loud he was yelling he probably woke up the entire city.

"What we want is-" Ryuo started but Robert cut him off.

"You want me as one of the chairs of the Confederation of Kingdoms to force King Wheeler to make Princess Serenity marry you?" Ryuo just gaped and wondered how he knew and out of the corner of his eye he saw a slight glow coming from the gold ring on his right hand. (AN: I just had to fit the Millennium Items in somehow so I am making it so that each Kingdom has an Item. Obviously if you have read my other stories then you know that the second Millennium Ring is Roberts. The rest will be revealed in due time.)

"Yes that is what I want and that is what you will do!" Ryuo shouted to the shock of Prince Devlin and Prince Taylor who were also after Serenity's hand.

"WHAT! You just told us we were going to force him into doing something! Serenity is mine!" They both shouted after which they attacked each other and began wrestling.

"And what pray tell would make me do that?" Robert chided as he leaned against the wall and smirked.

"I will invade if you don't." Ryuo thought he had him cornered but Robert just laughed and pointed out the window to which they looked out and gasped.

In the harbor sat rows and rows of ships being outfitted with cannons and crew. They lay all about the harbor and troops marched back and forth across the docks.

"I have prepared for the coming war for months. So if you want the heart of Princess Serenity you will have to win it. So if you want to then either try and win it tomorrow during the festival or at the Gala in the Kawai Kingdom. Now get out!" They rushed out of the Library and out the castle.

Robert massaged his head and sat down in his study to read seeing as if he was to become King then he had best be a smart one. Little did he know that Seto had heard every word of the encounter.

He watched the three prince's hurry from the castle.

'How dare he! I will win Serenity's hand not them!' Seto thought as he walked back upstairs. Then he began to wonder what they had been doing in the castle anyways.

That was when he bumped in Joey.

"Ow watch where your going!" Joey said to Seto who growled before getting up.

"You should talk. Who are you?" Seto asked questioningly.

"Prince Joey of the Kawai Kingdom." With that Joey walked away leaving Seto to stare off into space.

If her brother was here then so was she. He quickly asked a servant where Princess Serenity was and when he found out he rushed to the door.

He quietly opened the door and watched her sleep for a few minutes while thinking of how he could get her to love him. He wasn't the most romantic person after all. However he did have a heart.

Without thinking he walked over to her sleeping form and gently stroked her cheek which to his delight brought a sleeping smile to her face and a slight blush to creep to her cheeks.

She began to stir and Seto quickly looked around for a way of escape. He cursed that he had accidentally locked the door when he walked in. The balcony was the only way out but he luckily was a good climber.

He jumped up to the roof above the balcony just as Serenity stirred. He quickly climbed across to his own room before she saw him.

He retired into a peaceful sleep thinking about Serenity.

WITH THE WHEELERS THE NEXT DAY DURING THE FESTIVAL

Serenity walked through the entrance hall of New Domino Castle. The party outside had been in full swing and in more than one occasion a young man had asked her to dance but she always refused.

She had not been enjoying herself outside. Joey had dove right into the food and talking to his friends until Princess Mai arrived and he could not stop following her. Prince Devlin and Prince Tristan had constantly asked her to dance but she refused. She had seen neither high nor low of Prince Ryuo but she sensed some tension when she spotted him for a short moment arguing with Prince Robert.

Luckily Prince Robert who was good friends with her and Joey had noticed that she wasn't having a good time and allowed her to enter the castle and stay for as long as she liked.

It helped to have royal friends.

So here she was staring at all the beautiful paintings and all the culture and history in the hall alone. Normally she found Castle Kawai the most amazing but New Domino Castle and Domino Castle dwarfed every other castle but she liked Domino Castle the best.

She was unaware of two pairs of eyes upon her. One was loving and the other lustful. The gazes belonged to Seto and Ryuo. You can guess which is which.

As Serenity was staring at a picture of a beautiful lake with a village nearby a strong pair of arms forcefully wrapped around her. She struggled but the arms just tightened their grip on her.

She felt a chill on the back of her neck and a chin upon her shoulder. She let out a slight whimper.

"Don't worry my dear you are mine now." Came the creepy voice of Prince Ryuo as Serenity struggled further only to be silenced by a gag.

Unfortunately for him Seto observed the whole thing. And boy was he mad.

AdmiralF.: So what did you all think? *Massive applause and whistling* Oh thank you! Your too kind!

Seto: *Smirks and chuckles* And your too foolish! Ha!

Ryuo: *Shakes AdmiralF.'s hand* Thank you for setting me up with Serenity! She'll love it! *Grabs Serenity and carries her off*

Serenity: *Whispering* Help me.

Seto: *Grabs AdmiralF. by collar and raises fist* He better not end up with Serenity.

AdmiralF.: *Jumps down* Dont worry he wont. If I get at least five reveiws.

Seto: *Raises fist to audience* They better reveiw or else Seto Kaiba will come a knocking.

*Audience rushes to review and puts them in ballet boxes*

AdmiralF.: Also they have to be five positive reveiws or else I'll have Serenity fall in love with Ryuo.

Seto: *Rushes to think up fake names to post reveiws with* Not if I have something to say about it.

Mokuba: *Walking up* If you pair them up then he'll kill you.

AdmiralF.: *Whispering* I was never gonna pair up Serenity and Ryuo either way.

*They walk away laughing*

Remember Reveiw Please


End file.
